


BYOC

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Hanukkah, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Tony Stark, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: When Tony forgets to bring a channukiah to a channukiah party, Wanda offers to let him share.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	BYOC

Tony pulled into the apartment's parking lot, then texted Wanda to let her know he was there. He unlocked the doors, rested his head back, and closed his eyes. He was too tired to be going to a party, but he'd promised Wanda that he'd give her a ride weeks ago. Plus, y'know, he got to see Wanda, which was a reward in and of itself. 

The door opened and he peeked an eye open. "Hey Tony! Thanks again for picking me up." 

"It's no problem," he said, yawning widely. 

She tossed her bag on the car floor then gingerly got in, holding something large on her lap as she buckled in. "Your yawn tells me differently, but I'm sure Bucky will let you sleep in his room until it's time to leave." 

"I wish," he said, putting the car in reverse and leaving the space. "I told Rhodey I'd attend the party as a fully willing participant." 

"Uh-huh, and where's your channukiah?" she asked, craning her neck to check in the almost nonexistent back seat. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Tony. It's a channukiah party. As in, everyone brings their own channukiah so that when you turn out the lights, you can still see everything." 

"Shit." 

"You didn't bring one," she guessed, and Tony blew out an aggravated breath and nodded. 

"I don't have one, I've been spending Channukah with Rhodey since college. If I stop to buy one we'll be late." 

"Hey don't worry about, you can use mine." 

He couldn't give her a flat look since he was driving, but he tried to convey it anyways. "I didn't bring it,  _ you _ brought it." 

"Sure, but we're showing up together. I doubt anyone will notice." 

"Rhodey will," he grumbled, but he was grateful for the offer and she could tell. 

"Jim notices everything about you, he doesn't count. Come on, it'll be fun!" she said, smiling widely. 

As always, her good mood was contagious, and Tony found himself smiling as well. "Fine, I'll claim that we brought the channukiah together." 

"We'll say you bought the candles." 

"Sounds like you're setting me up there, Maximoff." 

"Extra long candles. Steve will have to stay up past one to make sure the place doesn't burn down." 

Tony laughed, accidentally taking a turn too fast because he wasn't paying close enough attention. "That does sound like something I'd do." 

"See? It's all coming together like we planned this." 

Tony nodded, shooting her a grin. "I'm glad you're on my side. Hate to think what you could do if you were against me." 

"Luckily we'll never have to find out," she said, smiling at him in turn. 

If Tony was going to have any issues in finding Rhodey's house, it wouldn't be tonight. There were half a dozen different cars in front of the house. Two were in the driveway, and Tony hoped that whoever it was, they planned on staying a while because they wouldn't be able to get out for a damn long time. 

Tony parked right behind Natasha, figuring that either she'd pull a miraculous parallel parking maneuver, or she'd wait until Tony and Wanda left. 

Wanda struggled with getting out of the car-- too low to the ground, probably-- so Tony came around and grabbed the channukiah for her. There was a lot of noise as they approached the house, and Tony opened the door without bothering to knock. "Shalom!" he yelled in greeting. 

"Shalom!" everyone yelled back. 

"Hey guys," Bucky said with a grin, proudly wearing his channukiah sweater with the flames made of sequins that either blended in with the fabric or showed yellow. "Nice channukiah." 

"Thanks," Wanda said, smiling proudly. "It's been in the family for ages." And it certainly looked it, solid metal with faded but unpeeling paint. 

"And I'm sure when you two get around to having kids they'll love it as much as you do." Bucky ruffled her hair then kissed the top of Tony's head. "Grab a latke before they get cold," he said, heading into the living room. 

Tony blinked after him. "Does he think we're together?" 

"That's what it sounded like," she said, looking a little confused herself. She shook it off with a shrug. "Bucky doesn't pay much attention though, he thought Clint and Natasha were together." 

"Aren't they?" 

"I thought they weren't?" 

Tony snorted. "That's not helping us one way or the other here." 

* * *

"Tones, where's your channukiah?" Rhodey asked, surveying the roomful of them. He'd been expecting a brand new electrical one to represent Tony, but the only electrical one there was Clint's because Clint wasn't allowed to have his own open flame due to him forgetting about it too many nights in a row. 

Without thinking, Tony pointed to the one Wanda had brought. 

Rhodey looked over at it, then at Tony, raising an eyebrow. "That's Wanda's." 

"Yeah, and?" 

Rhodey stared at him for a moment, blinked, then went, "Oh. Am I the last to know everything?" he muttered, walking away and leaving Tony confused. 

"Last to know what?" He wandered back to the kitchen, hopeful that Bucky had taken to making more latkes since all nights of Channukah, Bucky was basically glued to the stove, churning out latkes like he was going for the award of best friend ever. 

Unfortunately, Bucky was  _ not  _ there, and the plates that had previously held the fried goodies were empty. Wanda sidled up to him and presented him with a latke wrapped in a napkin with a bright smile. "Saved you one." 

"You are the best," Tony swore, taking a massive bite. 

"If it were anybody else, I wouldn't have bothered, but for some reason you don't mind the taste of congealed oil." 

"It's the spirit of it," he said, shoving the rest in his mouth. "I love you." 

"You two have  _ got _ to get a room," Sam said as he left to go back towards the living room. 

"Fuck off Samuel," Wanda yelled after him. Then she turned to Tony and smiled. 


End file.
